Chatterboxes
by UngoauldedUnas
Summary: Chats on a non-specific instant message program between members of SG1.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MNfisherman:** Hey, Danny.

**AbydosGeek:** "AbydosGeek"? Thanks, Jack.

**MNfisherman:** No problem. Thought you'd like that.

**AbydosGeek:** Why did you have to sign me up with this, anyway?

**MNfisherman:** This way I can check up on you without having to walk all the way to your office.

**AbydosGeek:** Check up on me? I'm not a child, Jack.

**AbydosGeek:** And have you heard of this thing called a telephone?

**MNfisherman:** All the same, there are times when you need to be reminded to eat and sleep. :P

**MNfisherman:** Yes, I just don't always feel like using it.

**AbydosGeek:** Whatever.

**MNfisherman:** Don't "whatever" me. I'm just trying to look out for you, Daniel.

**AbydosGeek:** I know, I know.

**MNfisherman:** When Siler told me about this instant message thing, I thought it was the perfect way to keep tabs on you since you're always sitting near your computer.

**AbydosGeek:** Yes, because I'm WORKING.

**MNfisherman:** You've got to take a break every once in a while.

**AbydosGeek:** I know that, but the more work I do, the closer I can come to finding Sha're.

**MNfisherman:** I know, Daniel. And we WILL find her. And Skaara.

**AbydosGeek:** I hope so.

**MNfisherman:** I know so. I won't give up until we do.

**AbydosGeek:** Thanks, Jack. (and I mean it this time)

**MNfisherman:** No problem.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **Chatterboxes

**Author:** UngoauldedUnas

**Episode this chapter relates to:** it's a tag to The Enemy Within

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to, I don't own them.

**A/N:** HUGGLES to my beta, Tara!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**AbydosGeek:** Jack?

**AbydosGeek:** You there?

**AbydosGeek:** Come on, Jack. You're not idle, so I'm assuming you're there.

**AbydosGeek:** I know you must be depressed right now, so I decided I should check in on YOU.

**AbydosGeek:** Come on, Jack. Answer me, please.

**MNfisherman:** Fine. Here I am, answering you.

**MNfisherman:** Happy?

**AbydosGeek:** You know I'm just looking out for you, Jack.

**MNfisherman:** Yes, I do, Daniel. And I appreciate it. I just don't feel much like chatting.

**AbydosGeek:** I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you're OK.

**AbydosGeek:** Or at least that you will be.

**MNfisherman:** Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some time.

**MNfisherman:** Kawalsky was a good friend.

**AbydosGeek:** I know. He was a good man. I'm gonna miss him too.

**MNfisherman:** Yeah.

**AbydosGeek:** What do you say we go have a drink and talk about old times?

**MNfisherman:** You don't even like beer.

**AbydosGeek:** Yeah, well, I make exceptions when the situation calls for it.

**MNfisherman:** Meet you at my car in ten.

**AbydosGeek:** You got it.

* * *

**PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **Chatterboxes

**Author:** UngoauldedUnas

**Episode this chapter relates to:** it's a tag to Emancipation

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to, I don't own them.

**A/N:** HUGGLES to my beta, Tara!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**MNfisherman:** So I brought back a souvenir from… our latest "trip".

**AbydosGeek:** What??

**MNfisherman:** The dress.

**AbydosGeek:** Oh, you didn't…

**MNfisherman:** OH YES! I did.

**AbydosGeek:** You STOLE it?!

**MNfisherman:** No! You know me better than that!

**MNfisherman:** Mughal gave it to me… after I told him how much Carter liked it.

**AbydosGeek:** She hated that dress, Jack!

**MNfisherman:** She'll grow to like it.

**AbydosGeek:** She'll kick your ass, that's what she'll do!

**MNfisherman:** Eh, she'll get over it. She can wear it for Halloween.

**AbydosGeek:** Yeah, and when someone asks her where she got it, she'll say what exactly?

**MNfisherman:** She can wear it to the base's Halloween party.

**AbydosGeek:** Yeah, I'm sure she'll go right along with that plan.

**MNfisherman:** Crap…

**AbydosGeek:** What?

**MNfisherman:** She's here.

**AbydosGeek:** In your office?

**MNfisherman:** Yes.

**AbydosGeek:** Uh oh.

**AbydosGeek:** Jack?

**AbydosGeek**: Hello?

**AbydosGeek:** Jack? Are you there??

**AbydosGeek:** Hello???

**MNfisherman:** Jack can't chat right now.

**AbydosGeek:** Uh… Sam?

**MNfisherman:** He's changing into his new dress.

* * *

**Do I really need to say it? REVIEW! ;o)**


End file.
